Mix Matched
by Anti Darth Ani
Summary: Who's bed have your boots, I mean socks, been under? Find out where Saras' have been. SN challenge


Mix Matched  
  
By: Anti Darth Ani  
  
This is the first little ficlet I've tried to write in response to a challenge. I got the challenge from a snickers website, but I can't remember the URL, sorry! Anyways, I hope you enjoy!  
  
---------  
  
Sara wondered through the halls of the crime lab, making her way slowly towards the DNA lab. Truthfully, she was also looking for Nick, but she wasn't going to mention that if she didn't have to. Right now, she needed to get the results from her blood sample from Greg. She finally reached the double glass doors of the lab and even before she opened the door, she could hear the music blaring from inside.  
  
Sara opened the door and Greg immediately looked up, turning the music down. "I got the results back for you," he informed her before she could even ask. Sara smiled and took the paper from his outstretched hand. "Who is the artist of the day?" she asked as she scanned over the sheet. She smiled to herself, knowing that the paper was enough to charge their suspect. Sara couldn't wait to tell Nick, who was working the case with her.  
  
"Oh, uh, Guns 'n' Roses," Greg responded, not looking up from his magazine. Sara rolled her eyes at his behavior. He was scanning through a gamers magazine, typical Greg. "Never heard of them," Sara referred to the band. Greg just shrugged as Sara left the room.  
  
Figuring that was where Nick was waiting for her, Sara quickly made her way to the break room. She still needed to discuss with him about last night. A small blush crept unto her cheeks at just the thought of it. Even better, the thought about it happening again. When she opened the door to the break room, she saw Warrick and Nick watching a football game on the small TV sitting on the counter.  
  
Sara slid into the empty chair next to Nick. Warrick's beeper went off as Sara slapped the paper down in front of Nick. Warrick excused himself and went off the find Grissom, who had just paged him. Sara was glad that Warrick had left because that meant she could talk to Nick privately. First things first, however, she still had to tell him about her findings.  
  
"Greg matched the blood found on the victim's shirt and it matched the DNA swab we took from the suspect. This should be enough to at least get a warrant for his house, if not convict him altogether," Sara smiled as she shared the information.  
  
Nick nodded, "Um hmm," he didn't even look away from the screen. Sara sighed and moved closer to him, "We're supposed to be working, not watching sports. What would Grissom say?"  
  
Nick turned to face Sara, "I don't really care what he would say because he isn't here right now, is he?" Sara shook her head in mock disgust. Nick flashed her his wonderful grin. Nick's eyes locked with hers before he quickly pressed his mouth to hers.  
  
Sara tried to keep from moaning into his mouth. She finally managed to pull away and look back at him, "That's not very professional of you," she reminded him.  
  
Nick shrugged and dodged at she playfully swung at him. "Give me five minutes to watch the last of the quarter. Then we can met Brass to go and interview the suspect again." Sara nodded and went over to the fridge to find something quick to snack on.  
  
All she found was an old cartoon of milk that had long since spoiled, a rotten apple, and something that looked like one of Grissom's weirder experiments. Sara's nose wrinkled in disgust as she shut the door, saving her from the awful smell. Then she noticed a new piece of paper pinned to the fridge door. Sara skimmed over it and noticed it was a poem.  
  
"Do you know who wrote this?" she asked Nick, pointing to the poem. Nick grunted as he quickly jerked his head away to glance at what she was pointing to before gluing his eyes back on the TV. "Yeah, Lindsey actually wrote that. Her class is doing a unit on poetry or something so she's been writing poetry and Catherine brought that in yesterday to show it off." Sara nodded.  
  
Nick slumped in the chair as the quarter ended and the timer ran out. He stood up to follow Sara to find Brass, but she was still reading the stupid poem. Nick walked up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist. He leaned his mouth close to her ear. "It's half time," he whispered before quickly nipping her ear.  
  
Sara moaned softly and stood up straight, leaning back against him, "This really isn't fair of you, you know," she responded in a low tone. "If anyone saw us in this… compromising position… we'd been in a lot of trouble."  
  
"You're lucky no one's noticed something's up already. I mean, you are hinting that something is amiss," he warned her, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. Sara turned her head around to face him, "What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
Nick grinned, "You're socks don't match," he replied, as if that answered everything. Sara shot him a confused look but didn't say anything. Nick sighed and glared at her, "Grissom called us in early this afternoon, and so it's kind of obvious that you got ready in a rush. What did you do, change in the dark?" he asked.  
  
Sara looked back towards the fridge, "Well, SOMEONE kept complaining about the extra light and how tired he was after all the uh, extra, activities yesterday. He prevented me from turning on the lights, so yes, I did change in the dark."  
  
Nick grinned once again, "Well, the lights are harsh. And you did wear me out yesterday." He kissed her neck once more before pulling away totally. "Let's go find Brass."  
  
Sara had to add one more thing before they got back around their friends at work. "Maybe you'll get lucky again after shift and then tomorrow your socks won't match." Nick just pulled her out of the break room and into the hall, chuckling under his breath.  
  
----------  
  
Nice and short and simple. Tell me what you think. The items for the challenge were a little weird, but I managed to use them all. 


End file.
